Night Of The Living Bowser
Overview Goku,luigi,Toad,pan goten and gohan and chichi are sleeping in their new house fast asleep but Bowser is making it worst by playing mind games with the help of bowser jr and tatanga. Chararcters Main chararcters *Luigi *Goku *Toad *Chichi Antagonists *Bowser *Bowser jr *Tatanga Major chararcters *Vegeta *Furture trunks *Kid Trunks *Gohan *Goten *Pan *Bulma Minor chararcters *Mario *Peach *Sonic *Daisy *Shadow *Daisy's father *Kirby *Army Camo/mention chararcters *Wario Camo Plot The episode begins with everyone watch television they're watching football,until it is time to go to bed by chichi then they come to bed,later goku wants to sleep in his own room but chichi gets mad at him not wanting to sleep with her,forcing him to sleep with her, later bulma looks around for vegeta repeatly saying "Vegeta,Where are you?"later vegeta finally tells her and tells bulma to take 1 step then 3 fellowed by 3 more soon bulma lacks of how vegeta is telling her what to do suddenly she takes1 more step and falls into a hole in the ground,later vegeta plans to tell the trunks what was he's plan,soon the scene switches to the backyard of the heroes house a falling noise is heard a few seconds later tatanga falls from a tree then bowser teleport to the ground then bowser jr zipline from the tree to the ground,tatanga gets mad at how he didn't have a great entance soon he calls bowser that he sucks then they started arguing about who sucks and who doesn't then bowser jr interupped them to tells them that that they should not aruge and be friend and also mentions that bowser told him that he would let him go to sleep,soon tatanga pulled out his gun to launch a bullet at luigi's room then after he shooted the bullet luigi wakes up in panic,toad runs in luigi's room in panic as well soon both begin to scream so loud that even goku can hear them goku tell chichi that he heard a noise but chichi thought it was just goku's head, soon the noise is heard after that both of them run to luigi's room then everyone started srceaming then the others who was asleep woke up in Cracky then they all started to be angry,Soon the screen shows vegeta and the trunks in they're house talking abnout what they're team should be from 13 names,soon the screen shows bowser and tatanga and bowser jr come into the heroes house and put goku on his own room then chichi wakes up in yells at goku for doing that to him then everyone else started to yell at each other,then bowser and the other appeared and scares everyone,then they all had a fight then bowser and the two retreated after bowser sat a bomb-omb to explode in 32 second then gohan grabbed some wires cutter and found out what wire to cut then they had 3 more second and goku threw the bomb out of the house exploding in bulma then bulma got up and slapped vegeta for putting her in that hole ending the episode. Quotes Goku:[Waking up in panic]What was THAT! Chichi:[Mumbling]Just nothing maybe your Head. Goku:No i think there's something. [The noise is heard again]. Goku:AAH!See! Chichi:[Panic]Okay What the heck is going on here?! [Both exit their room]. Toad:I just heard that! Goku:[At the door]What is going on? Chichi:What was that noise? Luigi:I heard a noise! Toad:And i heard it too! Gohan:[From his room]I need sleep,people! Goten:Yeah!,Me too! Pan:[Also from the other room]I HAVE SCHOOL IN THE MORING! Places seen *Chichi's house *Mario's house *Bulma's house *The neighborhood Transcript For the transcript for the night of the living bowser click Here Gallery 180px-Goku asleep.jpg Goku sleeping.jpg|You notice that the red shirt is gone Luigi sleeping.jpg|what his name is next to luigi The house exploded.jpg|Bulma's house exploded Triva *This is the first time alot of chararcters are minors. *This is bowser's Second main role in the series. *This is tatanga's first major appeance in "the begin" he was mention. *If someone listen closely when chichi yelled "Sleep with me" goku quietly said "Why did i marry you?". *Bowser have good dog senes. *When tatanga aimed at a window it was actally gohan's room was in that window but he possiable hitted luigi's room by mistake. *Wario can be seen on a brief second when bulma fell down the hole. *This is bulma's first appearance *This is the first time time that the house is featured fully featured. Category:Season one Category:Episodes